Mannequín
by Luna Blake
Summary: ¡El maniquí le estaba hablando! Un maniquí que representaba a una chica de cabello largo y negro, incluso sus ojos parecían ser de color violeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

La habitación estaba semi oscura y maloliente. Había cientos de libros dispersos en el lugar, abiertos con las hojas sucias y rasgadas daban prueba de su uso recurrentemente. En las estanterías había restos de comida y ropa sucia mientras el piso era como una ciudad para los insectos repleto de basura. Era un sótano amplio que bien podría llevar años sin ser ventilado. En el centro del lugar un hombre ojeroso y desarreglado trabajaba arduamente.

\- Este lugar es un asco. No entiendo cómo puedes trabajar con todo este desorden

\- ¡Ah!- levanto la cabeza distraído, no había notado la presencia de su amiga- El desorden para unos significa el orden para otros

\- Aun así es repugnante, deberías al menos sacar las sobras de comida que hay por todos lados ¿Qué pretendes hacer, criar hongos?

\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, justo ahora lo más importante es el proyecto en el que he estado trabajando por años. Finalmente lo he terminado- dijo orgulloso- acércate a ver

\- Es un reto tener que caminar entre estos escombros de basura- de mala gana se acercó hasta la mesa de trabajo- Bien, muéstrame

Él se hizo a un lado para permitirle ver su creación. En el centro de la mesa había una especie de cáliz largo plateado sobre el cual estaba flotando una pequeña esfera luminosa, como primera impresión solo pudo pensar "hermosa"

\- Has hecho una bella estrella para el árbol de navidad, es una lástima que esta ya haya pasado

\- Te equivocas

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

\- No estoy seguro realmente

\- Has estado trabajando en esto por años y ¿no estás seguro de lo que es?

\- Bueno… algo así- dijo nervioso rascándose la cabeza- por eso es conveniente hacer una prueba

\- Bien, me pondré cómoda para ver cómo funciona, solo quiero saber si no es algo explosivo o flamable

\- Eh…no, supongo que no lo es

\- Supongo que me quedare un poco alejada

Una vez en su sitio vio como él hombre tomaba un peluche de león, lo ponía sobre la mesa y tomaba cuidadosamente la esfera que había creado, la sostuvo en sus manos por unos segundos contemplándola, luego la puso dentro del peluche. Por unos instantes no pasó nada pero de repente y para su asombro el peluche comenzó a moverse

\- Vaya, así que esa esfera que creaste puede darle vida a las cosas

\- No estoy seguro… pero supongo que tienes razón

El pequeño peluche de león se puso en pie e incluso parecía estarlos mirando

\- ¡Es algo impactante!

\- Viniendo de un gato que habla debe serlo realmente

El hombre miraba completamente fascinado los resultados de sus años de investigación. No podía estar más satisfecho, solo esperaba que esta invención suya no cayera en las manos equivocadas cuando ni él estaba seguro de lo que era realmente.

\- Se llama Hogyoku

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nueva historia. Esta se me ocurrió luego de ver el video de "Starship nothing's gonna stop us now". No he visto la película.**

 **Espero les guste. Tendrá un poco de lemmon.**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Otro día, más ingresos a su capital, no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Ahora después de una larga semana no deseaba más que llegar hasta su departamento en el área más exclusiva de la ciudad. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar por tercera vez, no estaba de humor para tolerar los lloriqueos de alguna mujer, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su última amante y esta parecía más astuta que las demás, había logrado descubrir su número telefónico. Tal vez sus esfuerzos se merecían una recompensa, dormiría con ella una vez más y luego la desecharía como a las otras al igual que su celular.

\- ¡Hola amor!- hablaba una voz chillona del otro lado de la línea, le compraría alguna joya para que luego de esa noche no tuviera que volverla a oír nunca más- Estaría encantada de que vinieras hoy a verme, incluso he comprado un pequeño traje que te enloquecerá

Dando por terminados los arreglos se dirigió a Shiba´s, una prestigiosa tienda de joyería, ropa y demás artículos femeninos. Tal vez una pulsera estaría bien, o tal vez algún bolso. Cuando llego al lugar se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la hora que era, ya hacía rato que habían cerrado, pero eso no sería un impedimento, después de todo él no era cualquier persona. Una llamada fue más que suficiente para que le abrieran la trastienda, entro por el área de ropa, no tenía ánimos de elegir ropa para una mujer que luego de esa noche nunca volvería a ver pero como tampoco tenía ánimos de tardar mucho tiempo en elegir algo, eligió el primer bolso que vio, era uno color melón que aparentemente combinaba con el vestido color crema que llevaba el maniquí. Un maniquí que representaba a una chica de cabello largo y negro, incluso sus ojos parecían ser de color violeta. Era sorprendente como cada vez los mejoraban más a fin de que estos lucieran mejor los vestidos que portaban.

\- En fin. Este servirá- cuando intentó tomar el bolso de la mano del maniquí… fue como si algo se lo impidiera- ¿qué demonios?- jalo con más fuerza

\- Es mío- asombrado al escuchar una voz de mujer miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada violeta del maniquí

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?!- soltó el bolso y se alejó rápidamente

Impactado vio cómo la mirada le seguía. Por un instante creyó que se había vuelto loco. Un maniquí le estaba hablando. ¡Un maniquí le estaba hablando!

\- ¿Qué clase de maldita broma es esta?- un poco más calmado entendió que seguro era una chica intentando jugarle una broma, eso debía ser- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?- le miro extrañada meneando con curiosidad la cabeza- ¡Responde!- seguro el maldito Kaien pretendía jugarle una clase de broma por quitarle alguna amante- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Responde!- solo le miraba

Ella bajo del taburete y caminó hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo con sus impresionantes ojos violetas, su piel era nívea y parecía ser suave, su cabello negro sedoso era tan largo que casi le llegaba a las caderas. Caminaba con decisión, resultaba algo cómico teniendo en cuenta su poca estatura. No podía menos que sentirse un estúpido por encontrarse excitado ante la visión de aquella chica teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban, además ella no era su tipo. Cuando llegó hasta estar frente a él se dio cuenta que apenas y le llegaba a los hombros. Sin temor alguno se estiró hasta alcanzar su cabellera para acariciarlo.

\- Tu cabello es naranja- no era una pregunta, estaba acostumbrado a que todas las personas le preguntasen si era su color natural de cabello- me gusta, me recuerda al sol- sonrió y su cara pareció brillar, un mechón de cabello se zafo del peinado que llevaba y callo sobre su frente, él intentó devolverlo a su lugar pero el necio mechón volvió a ponerse sobre su frente ocasionando que ella volviese a sonreír

\- Así está bien- ¿qué demonios? Se sorprendió de estar actuando tan confianzudo con esa chica que acababa de conocer, así no era él- Explícame ¿qué estabas haciendo?- dijo serio a la vez que se alejaba un poco de ella

\- Yo…- se rasco la cabeza, miró a un lado y luego a otro confundida- En realidad no estoy segura- ahora se miraba las manos- Estaba ahí parada como siempre- señaló al taburete- pensado cuán lindo sería conocer la luz del sol… y de repente tu apareciste- lo miró feliz- y yo podía moverme- comenzó a dar vueltas riendo y mirando sus manos y pies, su vestido levantaba vuelo y ella se veía hermosa- me siento tan feliz

\- No entiendo de qué demonios hablas- pero no podía dejar de mirarla- Dime ¿cuál es tu relación con Kaien?

\- ¿Kaien?- se detuvo y se puso el dedo en la boca pensativa- yo… si… he escuchado de él. Yumichika habla de él.

\- ¿Yumichika? ¿El diseñador de moda?

\- Si, el diseño este vestido- lo estiro para mostrarlo- Me gusta

\- Ya veo. Así que eres una modelo

\- ¿Modelo?

Era una modelo, ahora era obvio que le habían jugado una broma. Kaien la debió haber mandado. Tal vez como venganza por haberle quitado a alguna mujer. La mirada de él paso de curiosa a una de lascivia. ¿Quién le impediría tomarla? Kaien no, él se la había enviado, ella tampoco si conocía a Kaien.

\- Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- quería iniciar de nuevo

\- ¡¿Eh?!- le miró confundida, se rasco la cabeza, volteo a ver el techo y luego lo miro fijamente- No tengo nombre

\- Si a eso quieres jugar, entonces te llamaré… amm… Rukia- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver la palabra "Luz" escrita en alguna parte de atrás- Si, Rukia

\- ¿Rukia?- se señal a sí misma- Me gusta

\- Si, bueno, parece ser que todo te gusta, me gusta que te guste. Me alegro, así te llamaré por ahora. Vamos

Le rodeo la cintura con el brazo para instarla a caminar. Ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar. Había pasado de estar asustado a completamente excitado como un adolescente. ¿Qué clase de jodido día era ese? Entro buscando solo una bolsa y salió con un gran premio, ya se lo agradecería adecuadamente a Kaien, era un hombre avaricioso pero tenía buen gusto y con esta chica podía decir que exquisito también. Era cierto que no era su tipo pero no tenía la más mínima intención de rechazarla. A esa hora las cajas ya estaban cerradas pero como se trataba de él no había habido inconveniente en que entrara por algo y la pagase después. Después de todo era la tienda de su primo.

El guardia de seguridad los miro salir extrañado, no apartaba la vista de Rukia. ¡Maldito fuera! Por esa noche ella era suya, la acerco más a él y le dedico una mirada fulminante al regordete hombre, este miro hacia otro lado. Seguro él también sabía del jueguito de Kaien, claro, debía de tener un cómplice para que ella pudiera estar dentro de la tienda y no esperaba que las cosas se torcieron y él saliera gustoso en compañía de la chica que se prestó para la broma que montaron, pero no la devolvería.

Mientras la guiaba al carro, ella miraba con cara curiosa todo alrededor como si fuera algo grandioso hasta la calle misma. No le tomo mucha importancia porque después de todo debía ser alguien extraña para fingir ser un maniquí, debía tener un tornillo suelto. Daba igual lo que fuera porque también era la amante de Kaien y ahora suya. Ella ni siquiera dudo antes de entrar a su auto, lo cual le agradó sobre manera porque estaba ansioso por llegar a su departamento. De pronto el trayecto se le hizo muy largo aunque no hablaron Rukia parecía estarlo disfrutando mucho, miraba encantada pegada a la ventana todo lo que pasaban, enserio que era alguien extraña para emocionarse por la simple calle. En algún momento su celular no dejaba de molestarle y sencillamente lo apago. Cuando estaban en el ascensor y este comenzó a moverse ella dio un salto asustada y corrió a sus brazos abiertos. Debía ser de esas personas que tenían miedo a las alturas o a los lugares cerrados o tal vez solo era asustadiza porque antes cuando el carro se puso en movimiento también se sobresaltó, dado que luego se calmó rápidamente lo había atribuido a un posible arrepentimiento momentáneo de irse con él. Gracias. Pensó alegre porque así podía acariciarla.

Una vez en el lugar Rukia miraba igual de curiosa su departamento como a los otros lugares, en cierta forma eso le molesto, quería que se sorprendiera del lujoso lugar en que se encontraban pero tal parecía que para ella era lo mismo. ¡Demonios! No la había traído para que admirase su departamento. Recuperando el sentido la envolvió en sus brazos para besarla, al principio pareció desconcertada pero conforme sus labios se movían sobre los suyos ella comenzó a corresponderle, era tan dulce, era extraño que pensara eso de un beso. Este se hizo más profundo con sus leguas entrelazadas, ella parecía algo inocente en ese aspecto, pero sabía de sobra que bien muchas mujeres sabían fingir lo suficientemente bien el ser inocentes. La tomo en brazos y la llevo sin ser consciente de ello hasta su habitación, la depositó en la cama observándola mientras se quitaba la ropa, ella le miraba como asombrada, no es que fuera arrogante pero se sabía un hombre atractivo. Una vez desnudo procedió a desvestirla como si fuera un regalo de navidad, no le importo romper ese vestido, tenía dinero más que de sobra para comprarle otros veinte mejores, ella se dejó hacer. Se quedó maravillado ante la visión de sus pechos que aunque pequeños eran para él preciosos, le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada deleitándose ante lo que veía, se abalanzo sobre ella capturando un pecho con sus labios y el otro con la mano, Rukia dejaba escapar roncos gemidos. Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, salto como sorprendida e intento cerrar las piernas pero Ichigo se lo impidió, se excito aún más al notar lo húmeda que estaba, ya no podía soportarlo más, se puso el condón se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetro.

Algo andaba mal.

Aunque nunca había estado con una virgen no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta, además las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas de Rukia no mentían. Se sentía como un completísimo bruto.

\- Duele…- dijo en voz baja entre sollozos

Tenía muchas preguntas acumulándose en su cerebro, pero ahora no era momento de pensar nada aparte de en la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Mientras estaba dentro suyo.

Dejando de pensar en los porque se acercó a besarle las mejillas, luego la frente y por último la boca.

\- Tranquila- dijo con voz serena- estarás bien, confía en mí

Ella le miró fijamente y luego de unos segundos comenzó a relajarse. Ichigo hizo que le rodeara el cuello con los brazos, volvió a besarla, salió de ella y volvió a entrar con más cuidado, comenzó a moverse suavemente notando como hacía un leve gesto de dolor que segundos después fue sustituido por uno de goce. Para Ichigo estar dentro de ella era una delicia a la vez que una tortura porque no quería lastimarla siendo muy brusco. Pero el instinto hizo que Rukia se arqueara y fuera a su encuentro a fin de un mejor acoplamiento. Ichigo no pudo contenerse y comenzó a mover más rápido las caderas. Llegaron al clímax al unísono.

Sé quedaron unidos esperando que sus respiraciones se calmaron luego de volver a la tierra, momentos después la respiración de ella se volvió pausada, se había quedado dormida, Ichigo se giró para quitar su peso de ella.

\- Descansa- le dio un beso en la frente, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer fue realmente consciente de que eso no era algo típico en él, salió de la cama, se vistió y salió apresurado del cuarto sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las dos de la madrugada y ahí se encontraba él. Despierto sentado en el sillón, bebiendo su segunda lata de cerveza y viendo el canal deportivo. Molesto por ser tan estúpido y enojado consigo mismo por no arrepentirse de conocer a "Rukia".

\- ¡Demonios!

Sí quería solucionar las cosas por la mañana tenía que dormir… dormir y descansar, relajarse para enfrentarla. Apago la televisión, cogió una manta y se acostó en el sillón, no tenía pensado volver con Rukia. Pasaron unos minutos y no lograba conciliar el sueño, mirando el techo seguía intentando dormir. Entonces escuchó un ruido cerca de la ventana, suponiendo que tal vez era un pájaro o un gato no le tomo importancia, pero el ruido no se detenía. Su irritación aumentó gracias al no poder dormirse por ese infernal ruido, lanzó la manta hacia algún lado y se levantó enojado yendo a inspeccionar.

Al principio no le pareció ver nada, pero luego noto al peluche que estaba del otro lado, lo vio estirar la mano para dar un golpecito en la ventana, él peluche lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, Ichigo corrió las cortinas y se alejó sereno de la ventana.

\- ¡Ese maldito peluche acaba de moverse solo!

Maniquís que cobran vida, peluches que se mueven. Se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Nunca imaginó que acabaría perdiendo la cordura, tal vez esa noche era solo un sueño. Sí, eso debía ser. Seguramente si se asomaba nuevamente por la ventana ya no vería ese peluche, después de todo, se suponía que la gente es capaz de manipular sus sueños… o eso había leído en algún lado. Riéndose de sí mismo volvió a mirar por la ventana y justo como esperaba ya no estaba ese pequeño peluche de león. Suspiro aliviado.

\- Si todo esto es un sueño, entonces…

Camino hacia su habitación, seguramente Rukia tampoco estaba en su cama y nada de esa noche había pasado. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo la idea de que Rukia no fuera real no le agradaba. Pero quizá todo era un juego de su mente a causa del estrés. Algunos le criticaban por trabajar tanto, a él, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al menos hasta ahora, día en que su mente había decidido jugar con él. Pero al abrir la puerta ahí estaba ella, durmiendo desnuda de costado con las sábanas echadas a un lado.

\- ¿No esperabas que desapareciera, verdad idiota?- preguntó una voz burlona

Ichigo asustado miró hacia todos lados

\- ¡Estoy aquí abajo! ¡Idiota!

Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con la mirada del peluche de león… un pequeño león infantil con orejas puntiagudas de color amarillo, con los extremos de sus patas y hocico más claros, y una melena en punta detrás de su cabeza color marrón. Tenía cruzados los brazos y parecía mirarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- tomo un bat de beisbol que encontró e intentó golpear al peluche- No escaparas. Debes ser una especie de robot

\- ¡No soy un robot! ¡Maldito! Deja de intentar golpearme

\- ¿Qué demonios eres?

La persecución continuó por la sala, Ichigo intentaba golpearle pero el pequeño león era muy escurridizo.

\- ¡Maldito! Quédate quieto para que pueda golpearte

\- Como si fuera a hacer eso. ¡Imbécil!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Tan distraído estaba intentando cazar al pequeño peluche que no se dio cuenta que sus ruidos habían despertado a Rukia. Con cara soñolienta y envuelta en una manta miraba la escena con curiosidad.

\- ¡Pero que linda chica!- el peluche corrió en dirección a ella y saltó hasta sujetarse de sus pechos ante la furiosa mirada del peli naranjo- me alegra haberte encontrado

\- ¿Encontrado?- preguntó ella- ¿De qué hablas?- miraba y le hablaba al peluche sin sorprenderse de que a su vez este hablara y se moviera, como si eso no fuera para nada algo anormal, como si estuviera charlando con cualquier persona

\- ¡Aléjate de ella!- lo tomó de la cola e intentó alejarlo de Rukia pero el pervertido peluche se acunaba más entre sus pechos- ¡Maldito!- Ichigo no podía creer la escena que se llevaba a cabo ante sus ojos, Rukia hablando con un peluche como si nada extraño hubiera en eso y menos sorprendida estaba de que se acomodara entre sus pechos, además tampoco parecía avergonzada por lo que habían compartido hacía unos momentos. Era una chica un tanto extraña

\- ¡Sálvame de este sujeto!- gritaba llorando falsamente

\- ¿Salvarte? Pero si lo estás disfrutando- seguía jalándole la cola intentado en vano que soltara a Rukia- Suéltala para que pueda golpearle

\- Ichigo…- Rukia le sujetó la mano para que dejara de jalar al pequeño león, pero en ese instante Ichigo solo podía pensar en lo bien que sonaba su nombre en sus labios- no lo lastimes

\- Pero…

\- Gracias- movía la cabeza entre sus pechos- Te lo agradezco mucho, nee-san

\- ¿Quién eres?- Rukia rió y lo tomó entre sus manos para acercarlo a su cara- Respondeme por favor, pequeño

\- Yo… - brinco hasta una mesa cercana- Yo, soy el gran Kai- se presentó

\- ¿Kai?- se burló Ichigo- Debes tener un mejor nombre… uno como… Kon

\- ¿Kon?- el peluche salto y le dio un golpe en la nariz- ese es un nombre tonto, soy Kai

\- Es un gusto conocerte. Yo me llamo Rukia

\- Rukia nee-san- salto para poder darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Ichigo se lo impidió dándole un manotazo- Ni lo pienses- le advirtió

\- Kon ¿Por qué me buscabas?

\- Nee-san… me llamo Kai- se quejó con voz llorosa- Kai- se señalaba a sí mismo

\- Responde a sus preguntas… Kon- hizo énfasis en el nombre- ¡Anda!

\- Yo…- se quedó pensativo- no lo recuerdo

\- ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?- pregunto Ichigo- Además ¿qué demonios eres? ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí?

\- No estoy seguro- era lo que Rukia le había dicho al principio- estaba en la tienda de ropa… no recuerdo que estaba haciendo, lo último que recuerdo es que cuando vi que este humano de cabello naranja te llevaba con él- señalo a Rukia- sentí que les tenía que seguir y aquí estoy

\- Ya veo. Kon está confundido como yo- explico Rukia

\- Pero no soy Kon… soy Kai

\- Kon- le llamo Ichigo- ¿Estás seguro de que no eres alguna especie de ser demoniaco?

\- ¿Estas loco? Por supuesto que no lo soy. Y mi nombre es Kai.

\- Bien, con eso es suficiente. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Por ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir

\- Si, yo dormiré con nee-san- brinco emocionado hasta acomodarse nuevamente entre los pechos de Rukia- ¡vamos!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- grito Ichigo- ¡Tú dormirás en el sofá! ¡Yo dormiré con Rukia!- lo alejó de Rukia y lo lanzó con fuerza al piso

\- Eso no es justo

\- Descuida- dijo Rukia riendo- mañana podremos seguir la conversación- le acarició la cabeza a Kon

\- Ya la oíste- tomo a Rukia en brazos y avanzó a su habitación- Ahora duérmete… si tu duermes y si no, no me importa lo que hagas mientras no te acerques a este cuarto- si esperar respuesta cerró la puerta con furia y entro con Rukia

\- No deberías ser tan gruñón

\- ¿Gruñón? ¡Yo no soy gruñón!

\- Pero pareces estar enojado ahora

\- Yo…- se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ella tenía razón- Bueno… no es como que esta haya sido una noche normal ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé, las cosas son muy diferentes para mí ahora- Ichigo creía entender a lo que se refería y se dio cuenta que no tenía deseos de seguir su plan inicial y dejarla dormir sola- pero estoy muy cansada- comenzó a estirar los brazos y a bostezar- vamos a dormir Ichigo- le estiro la mano para que se acercase a ella, él no pudo negarse

\- Si, es hora de dormir

Ella se durmió rápidamente recostada sobre su pecho. Esa sensación no podía ser ningún sueño. No podía dejar de hacerse preguntas, lo cual era lógico teniendo en cuenta que un peluche parlante dormía… o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en su sala, había aparecido como si nada en su vida al igual que Rukia. Las preguntas tenían que esperar, con Rukia durmiendo a su lado, el sueño sí acudió a rápidamente a él. Pero su último pensamiento antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fue _¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En este fic Rukia tratará mejor a Kon. Creo que con el prólogo y este capítulo las cosas comienzan a tener algo de sentido. XD**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que tenga.**

 **Saludos! (ñ.ñ)/**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Lo despertó un ruido extraño. Soñoliento y confundido se acerco a ver el reloj. Eran las 11:00 am. ¡¿Las 11:00?! Salió de la cama rápidamente, nunca se había despertado tan tarde. Extrañamente solo podía pensar que le faltaba algo. Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Entonces todo lo que había ocurrido llegó a su mente de golpe. Se puso una toalla al rededor de la cintura y avanzó en decisión al pasillo

\- ¡Rukia!- era quien le faltaba. ¿Se habría ido?- ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!

Al llegar a la sala vio a Rukia asomada por la ventana, llevaba puesta una de sus playeras y le quedaba enorme, Kon estaba sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- se acerco a ellos preocupado

\- ¡Ichigo!- le sonrió al verlo ignorando su pregunta- Me alegra que despertaras. ¡Kon, tenía razón!- exclamo feliz

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?

\- Creí que te habías convertido en un maniquí, como yo- se rasco la cabeza- aunque ahora no lo soy, pero Kon me dijo que eso no pasaría porque tu eres un humano

\- Tu nunca has sido un maniquí

\- Si lo era

\- No, no lo eras

\- Si lo era

\- ¡No, no lo eras!- comenzó a perder la paciencia

\- ¡Si lo era!- replico ella mirándolo desafiante

\- ¡No lo eras!- no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria- Solo eres una chica extraña ¿Cómo es posible que un maniquí cobre vida?

\- ¿Cómo es posible que un peluche cobre vida?- entro Kon a la conversación- ¡Mírame!

\- Tú solo eres un robot

\- ¿Qué es un robot?- Rukia los miro dudosa

\- Kon es un robot- explico Ichigo

\- No soy un robot- Kon se abrió un poco la barriga- Miren mi relleno, soy un peluche. PE-LU-CHE

\- Lo vez, si Kon es un peluche que cobro vida es obvio que yo también soy un maniquí que cobro vida

Ichigo los miro perdido, no podía creer ni una ni otra cosa, debía de haber una perfecta explicación racional para ambas cosas

\- Bueno... olvidenlo. Solo díganme ¿qué fue ese ruido de hace un momento?

\- ¡¿Oh?!- Rukia le miro confundida- A... sí, eso, es que cuando desperté aún no podía creer que pudiera moverme, sentí que si me quedaba quieta y cerraba los ojos volvería a estar sin poder moverme sobre un taburete, sentí miedo- aparto la mirada, meneo la cabeza y continuo- entonces me puse de pie para comprobar que era cierto, pero me di cuenta que no tenía ropa, luego la vi en el piso destrozada ¿Por qué rompiste mi precioso vestido?- lo señalo acusadoramente

\- Yo... bueno...- se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza con vergüenza al recordar su estado de la noche anterior, cuando solo quería dejarla desnuda- ya tendrás otro

\- Pero ese me gustaba mucho. Yumichika dijo que tardo mucho en hacerlo

\- Olvídalo. Solo continúa con la historia ¿quieres?

\- Bien- se aclaro la voz- Luego de que vi mi vestido destrozado- lo miro significativamente- busque algo que ponerme y entonces encontré tu guardarropa, pero solo había ropa de hombre y grande, así que esto fue lo mejor que pude conseguir- estiro la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y que le llegaba a las rodillas- no me gusta

 _A mí sí._ Pensó Ichigo.

\- Esta bien pero ¿entonces que fue ese ruido?

\- Tenía una sensación extraña en la barriga- se toco ahí- nunca había experimentado eso... como tampoco lo de anoche- ambos se sonrojaron- como tú estabas acostado sin moverte salí a pedir la ayuda de Kon, me explico que solo estabas durmiendo. Eso hizo que me calmara. Pero yo seguía con esa extraña sensación en la barriga, así que salí a caminar por este lugar pensando que con eso se me quitaría, debía ser así porque Kon no sentía nada parecido y entonces escuche un ruido extraño, era como...- se llevo dudosa la mano a la boca pensando, luego estiro los brazos- Bip-bip-bip, era muy molesto, me acerque a la cajita que hacía ese ruido y le pedí que dejara de hacerlo, pero no se detenía, no me gustaba escuchar eso, lo tome y lo lance contra la mesa, pero seguía haciendo ese ruido y entonces Kon me dijo que debería lanzarlo por la ventana y así lo hice, por fin el ruido ceso y luego tu apareciste

\- ¡¿Arrojaron mi teléfono por la ventana?!- se asomó a ver si podía verlo desde donde estaba- ¡Debo ir por él!- corrió en dirección a la puerta

\- ¡Ichigo!- lo llamó Rukia- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y se giró

\- Se te ha caído el trapo que tenías puesto...

Se miro a si mismo. Maldición. Menos mal que Rukia se había dado cuenta

\- Gracias por avisarme yo...- Rukia lo estaba recorriendo con la mirada

\- Eso...- señalo entre sus piernas- tú...

Ichigo sintió como comenzaba a tener una erección ante su atenta e inocente mirada

\- ¡Parece que esta cobrando vida!- estiro la mano para intentar tocarlo pero él se alejo- ¡Esta cobrando vida... como Kon y yo!

Ichigo no sabía si reír o tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación

\- ¿Qué esta cobrando vida nee-san?- Kon se acerco a ellos- ¿Nee-san... ?

Ichigo se tapo con la mano y corrió a toda velocidad a refugiarse en su cuarto. Ese y el anterior habían sido un día de locos. Entraba Rukia en su vida y de repente se olvidaba hasta de usar ropa. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

\- Ichigo...- Rukia entro también al cuarto, se había olvidado de cerrar con llave- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si... yo... solo deja que me vista

\- Pero me gustaría conocer esa cosa entre tus piernas- estaba detrás de él- yo no tengo una

Genial. Estaba muy excitado y lo gracioso era que ella ni siquiera lo hacía a propósito. Seguía dándole la espalda, no quería que ella lo intentase tocar de nuevo porque no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerse

\- Escucha, solo espera un momento fuera ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero quiero saber que te ocurre. Eso entre tus piernas esta cobrando vida y quiero verlo, es algo sorprendente, como magia

Si claro como magia, pensó Ichigo con sarcasmo. No era ella la que intentaba contener su hambre.

\- No sé explicarlo... pero me gusta verlo... tengo una sensación extraña en mi vientre- se llevo la mano ahí- es diferente a lo que sentí antes, tal vez si me vuelves a mostrar entenderé que me pasa

Ichigo se alejo del guardarropa usando solo una playera y boxers, camino hacia la puerta y contrario a lo que la razón le pedía hacer, cerro la puerta con llave para evitar que Kon entrara, se volvió lentamente para quedar frente a Rukia y camino con decisión hacia ella

\- Ahora entenderás...

Sin esperar respuesta la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarle. Se sabía un bruto por volver a tomarla cuando le había robado una noche antes su virginidad. Pero su cuerpo no entendía de razones. La deseaba y ella a él. Era algo completamente ilógico que no supiera nada sobre esos hechos de la vida, pero era una mujer extraña que creía que había dido un maniquí. Era extraña... rara y sin embargo ahí estaba él... deseándola. Alejó todos los pensamientos de su mente, solo quería disfrutar el ahora. Le quito a Rukia la playera y se quito la suya a la vez que sus boxer.

\- Es más grande que antes- dijo Rukia

\- Si, lo es. Esto...- tomo la mano de Rukia y la acerco a su miembro- lo estas ocasionando tu

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si- hizo que su mano se moviera sobre su miembro, arriba, abajo- ¿Lo ves?

\- Si. ¿Te gusta?

\- Si... mucho- tener la mano de Rukia rodeándolo era una sensación deliciosa- mucho...

\- ¿Por qué yo no tengo algo así?- Rukia se llevo su otra mano a su entrepierna- ¿algo que cobre vida?

\- Porque tu eres una mujer- era la conversación más extraña en su vida- no eres un maniquí ¿Lo sientes verdad?

\- Siento algo extraño ahí... me gusta, es algo que sentí antes... contigo, cuando me tocaste ahí. Es como un calor que se extiende por mi cuerpo

\- ¿Quieres que te toque como tu me estas tocando a mí?

\- Si...

Ichigo comenzó a acariciarla en esa zona sensible de su cuerpo a la vez que la besaba y ella seguia jugando con su miembro. Rukia dejaba salir gemidos entrecortados. Para cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre ella en la cama, entonces sintió que Rukia se ponía nerviosa

\- ¿Me dolera?- aun recordaba la sansación de la noche anterior

\- No. En esta ocasión no. ¿Confías en mi?

\- Si- no dudo ni un segundo

\- Entonces relajate- ella asintió- Separa las piernas- así lo hizo, a su vez Ichigo se alejo un poco de ella- Ya te dije que esto cobro vida por ti- le explicaba mientras se frotaba el pene- ahora mirame entrar en ti

Ichigo se acerco y ante el asombro de Rukia comenzó a penetrarla, cuando estuvo dentro de ella Rukia solto un suspiro de placer. Lentamente comenzó a moverse y a disfrutar la sensanción de estar unidos, las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas, por instinto Rukia le rodeo con las piernas para tenerlo más cerca. Estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro que pareciese como si no existiera el mundo al rededor. Cuando regresaron a la tierra aun unidos y con las respiraciones entrecortadas se miraron a los ojos

\- Eso fue lo que entro en mí anoche

\- Sí. ¿Te ha gustado?

\- ¿Es malo?

\- ¿El que?

\- ¿Qué me haya gustado mucho?- Ichigo solto una risita irónica

\- No, no es algo malo, a mi también me ha fascinado mucho

\- ¿Entonces ya no volverá a doler?

\- No, eso solo ocurrpe la primera vez

\- Es genial. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?- no sintió vergüenza o temor de preguntarlo- Quiero...

\- Claro...- su miembro comezaba a ponerse duro otra vez- yo también lo deseo

Pero antes de que pudieran volver a repetirlo escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

\- ¡Nee-san! ¡Idiota!- Ichigo se pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaría gritanto Kon- ¡Nee-san!

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres Kon?

\- Hay alguien tocando la puerta principal

\- ¿Te ha visto?

\- No, pero pude ver por el picaporte que es un anciano

\- ¡Barragan!

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Es el portero- se separo de Rukia- Lo dejaremos para más tarde ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió y él le dio un beso en la frente- iré a ver que quiere.

Recogió la ropa que se había quitado momentos antes y se vistio de prisa. Se había olvidado por completo del asunto del telefóno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Kon no vayas a salir ¿entiendes?

\- No tenía planeado salir

\- Por eso me venias siguiendo ¿cierto?

\- Idiota. Solo te seguía porque quería esperar a que nee-san terminara de vestirse, pero creo que la ayudare- dijo malicioso- entonces iré

\- ¡Con un demonio! Esta bien. Quedate, pero no digas nada. No quiero que piensen que estoy loco

\- Como si fuera mi culpa que estes loco

\- ¡Ya! Silencio

\- Esta bien, esta bien- se acomodo en un mueble cerca de la puerta y se quedo quieto- ¡Listo!

Esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada se dirigió a abrirle a puerta a Barragan. El había trabajado en ese edificio cerca de 50 años, aunque podía haberse jubilado hacia tiempo, el se había rehusado. Era una de las pocas personas que realmente le agradaban.

\- Ichigo ¿hay alguna razón por la que de repente te vieras en la necesidad de lanzar tu telefóno por la ventana?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es mío?

\- Porque te conozco

\- ¿Solo por eso?

\- Solo me pregunte quien había tenido un comportamiento extraño en el edificio. Nunca traes mujeres a este lugar- señalo- anoche te vi entrar con una bella pelinegra

\- ¿Me espías?

\- Es difícil no hacerlo, nada se le pasa a este viejo- el hombre lo conocía desde que era un niño- y menos si se trata de ti. Además tu abuelo me ha pedido que te hecho un ojo de vez en cuando

\- ¿El abuelo? Generalmente nunca se interesa por mí ¿Qué lo ha motivado?

\- Tal vez sea que ahora es tan viejo como yo y espera ver que su sangre continue. Tu ya no eres precisamente un niño.

\- Ya veo, así de eso va el asunto. He aprendido muchas cosas del abuelo y el dejar ahora que se entrometa en mi vida no esta en mis planes. Así que dejaré eso del lado. Ahora volvamos al asunto del telefóno

\- Esta bien. Toma- le entrego los restos del obejto- será mejor que cuides tus cosas

\- Si claro, es un consejo que nunca falla

\- Bueno, entonces no me queda más que desearte un lindo día. Sé que lo disfrutaras.

\- Gracias, ya lo creo.

Sus años y el que lo conociese desde niño le hacían sentirse libre de hablarle con una comodidad que no se atrevían a usar otros, aun cuando deseasen darle un buen golpe. Viendo los restos que le había entregado de su teléfono solo pudo pensar que tenía que comprar otro, también recordó de repente que antes de que Rukia lo lanzara por la ventana estaba recibiendo una llamada, como de nada servía volverlo a conectar fue a buscar su celular a ver si le había llegado un mensaje, lo había dejado apagado, por eso le habían marcado a su departamento. Cuando vio que tenía 30 mensajes y 10 llamadas perdidas supo que las cosas se le habían salido de control en una sola noche y por una sola chica. De repente sintió enojo contra si mismo por hacer cosas que no eran propias de él, aún seguía junto a la chica con la que había pasado la noche y lo peor era que Barragan tenía razón, nunca había llevado a su departamento a otra mujer antes.

Tenía que volver a tomar las riendas de la situación.

\- ¿Qué harás con ese teléfono?- Kon brincó sobre su hombro

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Tendré que tirarlo a la basura

\- ¿Entonces de qué sirvio que ese hombre te lo trajera?

\- Solo fue el pretexto que uso para venir a husmear en mi departamento

\- ¿Y tú se lo permites? Eres un tonto

\- Olvidalo. Ahora guarda silencio tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos

\- Esta bien, me quedare aquí a ver- ya ni siquiera parecía sorprendido de mantener una conversación con un peluche, creía que realmente se estaba volviendo loco

Ichigo reviso su celular y vio que la mayoria de los mensajes eran de una mujer, pero no sabía quien era, entonces recordo que era a quien se suponía que vería la noche anterior, los borró sin tomarles importancia, también tenía llamadas perdidas de ella y varias de Kaien, eso si le sorprendio, su primo no tenía por costumbre buscalo con tanta insistencia. Si perder más tiempo en imaginarse el porque, le llamo.

\- Kaien, soy Ichigo ¿Qué ocurré?

\- ¡Ichigo! Al fin. ¿Donde demonios te habías metido?

\- Ya estoy hablando contigo ¿qué quieres?

\- Anoche cuando me dijiste que entrarías por algún regalo para tu amante no creí que le llevarías ropa

\- ¿De que rayos hablas? Yo no me he llevado ropa

\- Ni siquiera intentes negarlo, el guardia de seguridad te vio salir acompañado de una mujer que usaba un vestido de la tienda

\- ¡Ah! Eso. No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Kaien, no quieras voltear las cosas. Fuiste tu el que me quiso jugar una broma

\- ¿Ahora de que rayos estas hablando Ichigo?

\- Hiciste que una chica se hiciese pasar por un maniquí para asusarme. ¿Te he robado alguna amante recientemente?

\- Yo no hice nada de eso. Fuiste tú el que entro con tu amante a la tienda y se llevo el vestido puesto

\- Te digo que no. ¿Por qué no revisas los videos de seguridad para ver que no miento? ¿O será acaso que intentas jugarme una buena broma?

\- ¿Crees que no he pensado en los videos de seguridad ya?

\- Si ya lo pensante no entiendo entonces para que me llamas

\- Los malditos videos, por alguna maldita cosa del destino las camaras no filmaron nada ayer por la noche. Ya las estan reparando.

\- Pienso que sigues engañandome, pero no entiendo porque es tan importante ese vestido, ya sabes que puedo pagarte ese y más

\- Ya lo sé. Ese vestido es muy importante porque es el diseño principal de la nueva colección de Yumichika. Esta noche será el desfile de gala de la nueva colección.

Ichigo sintió que se le salía el aire de los pulmones, solo de recordar como había terminado el vestido. Ni su primo ni Yumichika le perdonarían jamás por haberlo destrozado. Incluso Kaien le había invitado a ese desfile de modas con la intención de que encontrará un nuevo "pasatiempo". Había estado tan ocupado con su trabajo que se había olvidado por completo del asunto.

\- ¿Si era un vestido tan importante porque estaba en exhibición así como si nada?- era probable que aún siguiera engañandole- Ni siquiera estaba protegido por nada- dijo burlón

\- Esa era nuestra supuesta idea de mejor seguridad. La empresa de la competencia ha logrado robar dos de nuestros nuevos diseños. Es algo estúpido pero creímos que tendría sentido, si lo dejabamos en la tienda como cualquier otra ropa solo por una noche estaría a salvo de que el infiltrado que tenemos con nosotros lo robara.

\- Pues que buena idea se les ocurrió- dijo con sarcasmo- Una empresa de tu nivel, eres todo un genio

\- Cállate. Será mejor que lo traigas a la tienda, aquí se llevará a cabo el desfile

Ichigo se puso nervioso de solo oír eso.

\- Que lleve el vestido...

\- Si, el vestido. Tráelo.

\- El vestido...

\- Ichigo, ¿por qué te estas comportando como un idiota? Tráe el maldito vestido

\- No puedo

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes? Luego del desfile podrás comprarselo a tu amante, pero por ahora lo necesito aquí. Tú no eres el tipo de hombre que se deje llevar por los caprichos de una mujer...

\- Lo rompí- dijo sin más, Kon se acerco a él para mirarlo con un gesto de burla

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Lo rompí. No soy el tipo de hombre que se deja llevar por los caprichos de una mujer, pero si el tipo de hombre...

\- Que no puede controlar a su amigo lo suficiente para arrancarle la ropa a una mujer- término por él

\- ¡Cómo si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo!

\- Y lo he hecho, pero maldición ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente este vestido?

\- Enojandonos no solucionaremos nada. Será mejor que me vista y lo lleve contigo, así Yumichika tal vez pueda arreglarlo

\- ¡Y un demonio! No lo hará sin antes ponerse como loco. ¿Tienes idea de como va a gritarme una vez que vea su precioso diseño hecho añicos?

\- Tranquilo. Todo se solucionara

\- ¡Como no es tu pellejo el que esta corriendo peligro, puedes decir eso!

\- En un momento estaré ahí

\- Espero que te quedes a recibir los reclamos de Yumichika

\- Nos vemos Kaien- colgó

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a nee-san?- pregunto Kon- ¿Qué rómpiste?

\- Ya no tiene importancia, ahora tengo que salir, pero no puedo dejarlos solos

\- Yo cuidare de nee-san

\- Como si pudieras- se burló- apenas y puedes cuidar de ti mismo. Además necesito algo de ropa para Rukia.

Definitivamente tenía que conseguir ropa para ella, aunque le gustase la idea no podía dejarla andar por ahí todo el día con sus enormes playeras. Tenía que pedir ayuda a alguien y no a cualquier alguien. Tenía que ser una mujer. Estaba concentrado pensando en alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, además no podía decirle a nadie que la mujer que tenía a su lado era un maniquí que cobro vida porque ni él lo creía, aunque en una parte de su mente si le creía realmente, Kaien no estaba mintiendo, no le había intentado jugar una broma, lo sentía en su voz y también sentía que Rukia no le estaba mintiedo. Como podría si hasta hacia poco era virgen y no tenía idea de hechos de la vida. Como podría mentirle si tenía a Kon frente a sus ojos, ese peluche no era un robot por más intensate decirlo. No se estaba volviedo loco, ellos eran reales, había disfrutado comprobando que Rukia era real. ¿Quién podría ayudarlo? La respuesta llegó a su mente de golpe. Katagiri. Ella había sido su nana de niño, le guardaba un enorme afecto a esa mujer, era alguien noble y discreta, en definitiva ella le ayudaría. Le llamó informandole brevemente las cosas, con la primer historia que se le ocurrió, le pidio que llegase lo más rápido posible, teniendo al chofer de la mansión a su disposición no tardaría en llegar. También tenía que explicarle ciertas cosas a Rukia

\- ¡Rukia!- la llamo

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- ella se había puesto otra de sus playeras, se imagino lo fácil que sería levantarla y... no, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente por ahora- Ichigo...

\- Escucha, tengo que salir

\- ¿Salir? Yo quiero ir contigo- se puso a dar saltitos- quiero ver el mundo de fuera otra vez

\- Yo también quiero salir- dijo Kon

\- No, ustedes deben quedarse aquí- ambos hicieron caras tristes- por ahora no es conveniente que salgan

\- ¿Por qué?- se quejo Rukia

\- Bueno... pues porque no tienes ropa, hay que conseguirla

\- Pero para conseguirla debo de salir

\- Pero para salir necesitas la ropa

Se miraron desafiantes

\- Alguien vendrá a cuidarlos y conseguira la ropa, luego de eso te prometo que te llevare a pasear ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Si, lo prometo

\- ¿Yo también podre salir?- Kon estaba ahora sobre los hombros de Rukia- Quiero ver el mundo de fuera

\- Si, también podrás salir, aunque hay que ser precavidos en eso, la gente no toma bien el ver a un peluche grosero y parlanchín

\- ¡Idiota!

\- La persona que vendrá a cuidarlos se llama Katagiri, yo me iré en cuanto llegue. Ella es una mujer muy amable ¿entienden?

Ambos lo miraron confundidos.

\- La historia que le conte a Katagiri es que eres una buena amiga, has llegado recientemente de viaje y la aerolínea perdió tu equipaje, tuviste un reciente accidente y estás algo confundida, eso es lo que le dije y es lo que le confirmarás ¿entendido?

\- ¿Qué es una aerolínea?

Esto no estaba funcionando bien, como pudo intento explicarle mejor las cosas. Esperaba que ella entendiera lo suficiente

\- Mmmm Creo que sí entendí. No quieres que le diga que soy un maniquí que cobró vida y que tu me encontraste ¿verdad?- astuta

\- No, no quiero que se lo digas, es una historia que nadie creería

\- Es cierto, tu no me crees- dijo con tristeza- Esta bien, le diré lo que me has pedido

\- Gracias- le beso la frente

\- ¿Y yo que seré?

\- Tú, mantente quieto como un peluche normal

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- De lo contrario asustaras a la gente y te llevarán a un laboratorio a intentar averiguar que hay de malo contigo ¿entiendes?

\- Esta bien, me quedaré quieto y tranquilo, cuidando de nee-san

\- Bien. Voy a cambiarme, en cualquier momento llegará Katagiri

Minutos después estaba listo y esperando sentado junto a Rukia, repitiendole la historia que debía contar y dandole uno que otro beso, maldiciendo que Kon estuviera presente. Había guardado el vestido destrozado dentro de una caja. El timbre sono poniendolos alerta a todos.

\- Katagiri, me alegra mucho que llegaras- la saludo instandola a entrar- Quiero presentarte a Rukia

\- Mucho gusto Rukia- si le pareció extraño ver a la chica usando su playera que le quedaba enorme no dijo nada- lamento lo de su equipaje

\- Yo... mmm, gracias- era la historia que Ichigo le había contado

\- Bien, me alegra que se hayan conocido, lamento mucho no poder estar con ustedes para que se conozcan mejor pero tengo un asunto importante que atender- sin ser consciente de ello, le dio un beso en la frente a Rukia, luego se acerco a Katagiri y le susurró- Rukia tiene hambre, se nos ha hecho... tarde y olvidé eso, te agradecería mucho si tú...

-Tranquilo chico, te conozco muy bien, puedes dejarlo en mis manos, ve a atender ese asunto

\- Muchas gracias

Salio de su departamento esperando que las cosas salieran bien, pero no dejaba de sentirse preocupado por Rukia. No quería estar demasiado tiempo alejado de ella, no sé explicaba el porque.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí otro capítulo. Por si alguien no recuerda Katagiri es la madre de Ishida en Bleach. XD**

 **Les mentiría si no dijera que estoy decepcionada de que Rukia e Ichigo no hayan terminado juntos, creo que muchos estan igual. Pero a mi siempre me gustará esta pareja y no me importa leer comentarios de "era obvio con quien se iba a quedar" porque yo no acepto eso, cada quien tiene su forma de interpretar el manga. Mi consuelo es saber que este final fue tan contradictorio, confuso e inconluso que no hay nada coherente para llamarlo un buen final. Al menos eso es lo que yo pienso.**

 **Yo seguiré escribiendo mis fic (mientras tenga oportunidad lol) y espero que los sigan leyendo.**

 **Perdón las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener.**

 **Gracias por pasarse a leer y también por dejar comentario. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos (^.^)/**

 **ICHIRUKI FOREVER 3**


End file.
